


Dear Shouyou

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm really sorry, Letters, Writing, he doesn't technically die in this fic tho, i always write sad stuff, kageyama writes letters to hinata, so i guess its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May, 2013<br/>Dear Shouyou,<br/>It’s been a year since you left. I miss you.<br/>More than you’ll ever know.<br/>Not a day goes by that I don't think about your smile.<br/>-Love Tobio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the dates.

_ May, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou,

Yesterday we got into the final round of the tournament. Karasuno and Aoba Johsai were tied at the set point, then I tossed to Asahi and he spiked it onto the other side, right between two middle blockers. It doesn’t sound awesome when I write it, but it was.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ June, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou,

We won. We actually won at nationals against Shiratorizawa Academy. It was amazing, standing on the court with a full stadium around us. All the cheering sounded muted and we were all concentrating so hard. It felt like Karasuno was breathing as one. 

When I tossed the ball up for the match point, I called out your name on accident… Tanaka spiked it though and after we won everyone cried. 

We were leaving and I looked back at the court and I could have sworn I saw you standing there smiling.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ July, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou,

Nastu turned six yesterday. Your mom invited me over to the party and I helped cook and watch all the little kids. Natsu asked me when you were coming home, and I didn’t know what so say.

I heard your mom crying before I left.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ July, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou,

You turn seventeen today. I wish I could have gone to the dumb party you probably would have had. Now I’ll never be able to go to one of you parties.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ August, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou,

I miss you a lot. I never got the chance to tell you how much I cared about you, and now it’s too late. 

I’ll never forgive myself.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ November, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou, 

Yesterday was Halloween. I didn’t want to do anything but Noya, Tanaka and Suga dragged me to a costume party with them. You told me Halloween was your favorite holiday. I wish knew what you would have dressed up as.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ December, 2012 _

Dear Shouyou,

Today was the last day of school. The team gathered in the gym, and we were going to have a party but it wasn’t the same without you. Instead we just hung out and talked for hours. 

Yamaguchi found your jersey in the club room, shoved into the corner right where you always left it. I never understood why you didn’t put it in your locker. I guess that’s another thing I’ll never be able to talk to you about.

When Yamaguchi held up your jersey, the #10 seemed dull without you there to light it up. Suga started to cry and Nishinoya got really quiet. I hated it.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ January, 2013 _

Dear Shouyou,

Not a day goes by that I don’t miss your smile. Especially days like today, where it seems like the sun is missing, and dark grey clouds fill the colorless sky, only endless rain pouring out of them.

You were always my sunshine, Shouyou.

I feel like my life has become an endless grey sky without you.

From Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ February, 2013 _

Dear Shouyou

I wish I had told you how much I loved you.

Because I loved you so very much. I loved your smile, and your laugh. You used to get excited about such stupid things, and it made me so happy. I’m sorry for never telling you sooner.

I don’t know if you ever would have loved me back. That’s another thing I’ll never know, I guess.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ March, 2013 _

Dear Dumbass

Why did you have to leave me? It’s not fair, we were supposed to go to the top together. You left me alone, and I can’t go there by myself. I hate that you left me. I wish I could have gone with you. It’s not fair.

Love Bakageyama

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ April, 2013 _

Dear Shouyou

I’m a second year now, and we have two new volleyball club members. Ennoshita is the captain now, and Tanaka is vice-captain, though I don’t understand why. The new members are okay players. None of them can fly like you did, Shouyou. One of them had orange hair like you. It’s stupid.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ May, 2013 _

Dear Shouyou,

It’s been a year since you left. I miss you.

More than you’ll ever know.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ June, 2013 _

Dear Shouyou,

We didn’t make nationals this year. Volleyball isn’t the same without you, or Suga, Daichi and Asahi. Nishinoya quit the team recently. He said he’s no good without Asahi, and I think Tsukki and Yamaguchi might quit soon too.

Our volleyball family is falling apart.

If you were here things might have been different.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ September, 2013 _

Dear Shouyou,

I’ll never, ever forget about you, okay? You better not forget about me either.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ July, 2014 _

Dear Shouyou,

It’s been awhile since I’ve written. My mom told me that hanging onto you like this isn’t healthy. I don’t care. You make me happy. It’s like you’re still here if I write. 

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ April, 2015 _

Dear Shouyou,

I’m at University now. They don’t have a volleyball team. I hate this.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ August, 2016 _

Dear Shouyou,

I hate University. You probably would have too. Maybe not. Maybe it would be better if you were here.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ February, 2017 _

Dear Shouyou.

My life goes in a circle everyday. The days mix together in greys and sleepless nights. Things would be better if we were both here. Exciting. I’d love to see you get excited over what foods they have in the food court, or the garden out back of the main building. You were the sunshine of my life, and it’s hard to live without you.

Life is boring, Shouyou. I don’t like doing this anymore.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ July, 2017 _

Dear Shouyou,

The Karasuno team had a reunion. Nishinoya and Tanaka are tattoo artists. Suga and Daichi got married, just like we always thought they would. Do you think we would have gotten married Shouyou? I like to think that we would have.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ November, 2019 _

Dear Shouyou,

I thought I saw you when I passed a public volleyball court today. I saw a shock of orange hair, and someone fly into the air. Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe it was you.

Are you there, Shouyou? Are you smiling at me, with that grin you always wore, standing proudly on the court? I hope you are.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ May 2020 _

Dear Shouyou,

I visited your grave for the first time in years today. I forgot that they carved a soaring crow into it. I’m so alone. Everyone has moved on with their lives, but I can’t. I’ll always love you Shouyou, and every night I regret never telling you that.

Love Tobio

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ June, 2020 _

Dear Shouyou,

This isn’t worth it anymore. I can’t live without you. 

I’ll see you soon, Shouyou. We’ll go to the top together, so wait for me.

Yours, Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an so sorry, I'll just escort myself out.


End file.
